mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Raiden
Raiden (雷電), also spelled as Raven, is the main protagonist of the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, that appeared in the first Mortal Kombat game. About Raiden Raiden is the eternal God of Thunder, former protector of Earth, and arguably one of the most powerful characters in all of Mortal Kombat series and in general on our Wiki. After the second defeat of Shinnok, he ascended to the status of an Elder God. Being a god, he possesses many supernatural abilities, such as the ability to teleport, control lightning and fly. As a god, he is used to thinking in terms of eternity rather than normal human lifespans, and so he has a radically different outlook on life and sense of humour. History Raiden became one of Earth’s protectors in the early days of the planets and was forced to defend it from Shinnok, a power-hungry evil fallen Elder God. The war threatened to rip apart Earth itself and one of its native races at the time, the Saurians, were almost wiped out and forced to move to another world called Zaterra. Raiden eventually defeated Shinnok with help from the rest of the Gods and took from him the source of his powers, his amulet. The thunder god banished his foe to Never Never Land and hid the amulet in the Temple of Elements, which he built in Nepal, and selected four gods to guard it, the gods of fire, earth, water, and wind. We first see Raiden and the White Lotus Master Bo' Rai Cho head for the planet of Edenia on a mission to resolve a trade dispute. They arrived to a spaceship for the trade deal where they were betrayed by Lord Shinnok's adviser, Greedo, whose plan was to assassinate the Queen of Edenia. The two good guys escaped to Edenia and eventually met the Prince of the place, Rain. Rain greeted the two and agreed to take the two to safety to the Queen of the planet with whom Raiden had been acquainted before. Rain found them a transportation to Redden, the location of the Queen's Palace. While there, they rescued Queen Sindel from Emperor Shao Kahn's Army and departed for Orderworld, the Galaxy's most fascist planet or so they say, to ask for help from their Senate. A blue robot by the name of Hydro managed to repair the Queen's starship and they narrowly escaped an attack from Kahn's starships. Due to the damage the ship's hyperdrive sustained in the attack, the Queen's team was forced to land on the purple planet of Outworld for repairs, but they had to be quite as possible, as Outworld was the planet ruled by Shao Kahn. Bo' decided to head to Starlight's Village for a drink, leaving the Thunder God behind to guard the Queen and her servants. A couple days later, Rain bought the necessary components for the hyperdrive but before him and Raiden could reach the ship, they were openly ambushed by the demon sorcerer Quan Chi but escaped him on the ship, presumably leaving Chi stranded on Outworld. When the ship finally made its way to Seido, the Realm of Order, Raiden and Sindel had a small chat with Duke Tallen. The Seidan Council said that they can't do jack sith about Shao Kahn and that while Seido opposes him and his minions, he is currently Edenia's problem and Tallen claims they'll keep it that way. After some further arguing between Tallen and Sindel, Raiden went out and decided to train Rain as his unofficial student, despite the protests set forth by the spoiled Rain. After a few hours of training, Raiden, Rain, Sindel and her minions decided to return to Edenia where they pleaded for assistance from the Gungan tribes living on Edenia. Agreeing to help, the Gungans volunteered to battle Kahn's army on the front lines while the Edenian Rebels infiltrated Sindel's palace, now under the rule of the sorcerer Shang Tsung. Upon successfully storming the palace, the queen, her troops, Raiden, Bo' and Rain were halted by Tsung. Raiden and Bo' decided to face against Tsung while the rest confronted Greedo. As the fierce duel ensued, Cho, Raven, and Shang were separated by a force field in the entrance to the generator room. When the force fields deactivated, Raiden and the sorcerer continued their battle while Bo' Rai Cho remained divided from the battle by one force field when they all reactivated. Rai then joined the battle as Raiden seemed to be losing, and was suddenly hit by Tsung on the chin with his straight sword, stunning him, and then he rammed his sword straight into Bo' Rai Cho's stomach, mortally wounding him. Heartbroken, Raiden redoubled his assault upon Tsung and disarmed the sorcerer, but Shang almost killed Raven when he soul-pushed him to the edge of a melting pit. Raiden teleported to save himself from falling while Tsung picked up his sword and was prepared to finish him off. Raiden then, as a last resort, picked up Master Bo's stick and within an instant cut Tsung in half with it, leaving the sorcerer's bloodied and broken body on the floor. Just before passing away, Bo' advised the thunder god to train Rain to become the protector Edenia while he needs to get himself a protector of Earth, his very own planet he is designed to protect. Shinnok then arrives to Edenia and lets Sindel off with a warning, he is coming for her planet after all, and Greedo would never stand trial for his crimes against conformity while Sindel would die soon after from unknown causes. After a while, thanks to Raven's godly powers, he was able to resurrect Bo' Rai Cho back to the land of the living. Bo' was grateful as all hell and also felt as good as new. The older Sub-Zero succeeded in besting the defences of a temple in Nepal which was where Shinnok's Amulet was kept and stole it for Quan Chi, who set out to bring it to Shinnok. Raiden appeared and demanded that the Lin Kuei goes to Never Never Land and bring back the amulet, since he was unable to do it, because he would lose his powers there. Sub-Zero did as he asked, but upon his return, he asked Raiden if it was true that he would be damned to the Never Land if he died (something that Quan Chi told him). The thunder god confirmed this to be true, but told Sub-Zero that if he changed his ways, he would avoid that fate. At one point, Raiden received an invitation from a resurrected Shang Tsung to participate in his Mortal Kombat Tournament. Aware that if the warriors of Earth were defeated the planet would be doomed, Raiden accepted and competed, helping the monk Liu Kang and the others opposing Shang Tsung. A year later, Raiden received another invitation from Shang Tsung, the wizard inviting him to take part in the Mortal Kombat tournament being held in Outworld. Knowing the treachery of Shang Tsung and brutality of Shao Kahn, Raiden found he had no choice but to accept and warned the surviving members of the Shaolin order, then went to Outworld alone. He and the rest of the Earth warriors succeeded in defeating Shao Kahn and returned to Earth. But the Earth fighters' victory was short-lived and Raiden was forced to quickly use his powers to protect the souls of his warriors when Shao invaded Earth, by reaching across the planets to reclaim his resurrected Queen Sindel. Raiden could not fight alongside his warriors because of the merging of Outworld and Earth, but eventually the threat became so great that Raiden had no choice and gave up his godhood to fight alongside his warriors. After Shao Kahn's defeat, the thunder god regained his godhood and status as protector of Earth. Raiden's battle to protect Earth began again after Shinnok escaped his imprisonment in the Never Never Land. His attack caught the Elder Gods off guard and many of Earth's gods were slain, but Liu Kang managed to unite the fighters of Earth under Raiden and together, they defeated Shinnok. In honour of all he had done, the thunder god was given the status of an Elder God and made Fujin protector of Earth in his place. During the rise of the Deadly Alliance, Raiden could not interfere because of his status as an Elder God. But he could not sit by and gave up his place amongst the elders, gathering his fighters to battle the Deadly Alliance. Unfortunately, his warriors were slain in a battle with the Tarkatans and Raiden was forced to confront Quan Chi and Shang Tsung on his own. Though he put up a good fight, the Thunder God was overwhelmed by the power of the two sorcerers and defeated. Raven managed to get back up after Onaga, the Dragon King appeared and attempted to help Quan Chi and Shang Tsung defeat him. But the thunder god realised that their attacks were only slowing down Onaga and in one last desperate attempt, unleashed his godly essence wiping out the palace, the soulnado, himself, and apparently the Deadly Alliance. However, the Dragon King survived without harm. The thunder god's essence gathered in Earth, but it had been corrupted by Onaga, and now Raiden was furious with the way that the people of the planet had treated it. His rage increased when he found out that the foolish Shujinko had allowed the Dragon King to return by gathering the kamidogus from Earth, Never Land, Chaosworld, Outworld, Orderworld, and Edenia for him. His patience now gone, Raiden decided that he would punish all who attempted to harm Earth itself. The thunder god attempted to brutally finish off Shujinko for what he had done, but he survived the attack. However, Raiden's attention shifted to Liu Kang's dead body, which he dug up and brought to a temple belonging to the Houan, an ancient sect of necromancers that he had defeated centuries before. Raiden bound Liu Kang's corpse in enchanted shackles that the necromancers had used to control their undead. The thunder god spoke the enchantments on the walls, reviving his ally as a zombie and infused it with a bolt of lightning. Raiden then sent out his new enforcer to destroy those that he thought were threats to Earth. The thunder god's drastic actions caught Shinnok's attention, who made him an offer, if Raiden would do whatever the fallen god commanded, then he would do whatever he could to keep Earth safe. Knowing how deceptive and treacherous Shinnok was, the thunder god accepted anyway just to find out what his plans really were. After Steven fought his way into Shao Kahn's Castle, to try and get to Quan Chi, he was confronted by Raiden after Shang Tsung, Quan, Shao Kahn, and Onaga left through a portal to Edenia. Raiden revealed that he had made a deal with Shao, he would let the emperor conquer all other planets, but he would leave Earth alone. In exchange, the thunder god would eliminate Steven so that Kahn could claim the power of Blaze for himself. Raiden battled the demigod, but was defeated and left unconscious while Steve followed Shang, Quan, Shao, and Onaga, shocked by the Thunder God’s actions. In his ending, Raiden defeated Blaze and became a god of unimaginable power, unleashing it upon the planets. He destroyed them all, meaning that none would ever threaten Earth again. Alternative timeline At the end of Armageddon, many combatants were defeated and killed. Only Raiden and Shao Kahn were left alive and just before he was killed, Raiden sent a telepathic message to his past self with the words "He must win!". The Raiden in the past received the visions and his amulet cracked. Having seen the visions, Raiden decided to try and alter the past events so Armageddon would not happen. Examples include getting Sonya to not to fight Shang Tsung, noticing Kung Lao decided to join the tournament, freeing Sonya alongside Jax before the main tournament in Outworld, rescuing Smoke from the automation process, convincing Kitana and Jade to rebel against Shao, saving Johnny Cage from Motaro and even having Nightwolf destroy a soulnado to stop Shao from stealing Earth's souls. Some of the changes had negative effects and caused the amulet more harm than good. After the Elder Gods rejected Raven's plea for help to save Earth, the thunder god raced to Hell to get Quan Chi's assistance. That failed too, until finally Raiden realised that if Shao Kahn merged Earth without victory, the Elder Gods would notice and punish him. Desperate, Raiden tried to get Liu Kang to not fight the Outworld Emperor but succeeded with a cost: Kang fatally injured. Raiden then decided to try one last plan: pretend to surrender, thus "letting" Shao win. The Elder Gods finally caught Kahn without victory over Earth in Mortal Kombat at the last second and they gave Raiden the powers to defeat him. Kahn was then destroyed as a punishment by the Gods. Raiden was relieved that his amulet was repaired, and Armageddon was stopped, but at high casualties. Raiden, Cage and Sonya then left with Kang's almost-dead body to try and rebuild the Earth, unaware that this was all a plan orchestrated by Shinnok and Quan Chi to take over Earth and Outworld. After Shao Kahn attempted to escape in a portal, Raiden lasted him with lightning, causing him to fuse with Darkseid and become Dark Kahn. As the merger went on, the thunder god gathered the warriors of the Mortal Kombat and acted as their leader. When they ventured into the fusion of Outworld and Apokolips, Raiden initially fought against Superman when he went to confront Dark Kahn. But when they realised that they shouldn't be fighting each other, the Thunder God and the Man of Steel teamed up to defeat Dark Kahn. The merger was stopped and after finding that Darkseid had been brought to their side of the planet, Raiden imprisoned him to the Never Never Land. In his ending, exposure to the sun weakened him greatly, reducing him to the level of a mortal. Several years after the battle of Earth against Shao Kahn, Shinnok begins his invasion of Earth. Raiden is seen alongside Fujin fending of waves of demons that begin to overrun the grounds of the holy Sky Temple. Quan Chi himself then appears and Raven angrily rebukes at the necromancer to leave the sacred grounds. However, besides Quan Chi are undead revenants of Kurtis Stryker, Sindel, and Kabal who then tell Raiden that he had freed them, with the thunder god claiming that he had given them a fate even worse than death. As Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Kenshi make their way to the Sky Temple, Raiden and Fujin attempt to hold off Quan Chi and the undead revenants from entering the Jinsei chamber. Shinnok then appears before both Raven and Fujin and the undead revenants began to attack the two gods. Raiden is stabbed by Kabal's hookswords, but manages to use the blades as a conductor for his electricity and knocks out Kabal. He then aids Fujin as he shocks Sindel before the latter could finish him. They are then knocked by Shinnok's Amulet and are almost absorbed by the amulet itself until the untimely intervention of Cage. Cage fights and defeats Shinnok, with Raiden using his amulet to seal him away. While Raiden remarks that the amulet cannot be destroyed, Fujin suggests that they go to the Elder Gods for counsel. Five years after Shinnok's attack, Johnny along with Sonya go to the Never Never Land to infiltrate Quan Chi's Fortress. While Cage is left stabbed in the back by Jax and is left dying, his revenant self begins to take shape. Raiden then enters Hell and attempts to stop the process, but is interrupted by Quan. After Sonya defeats Chi, Raiden manages to reverse the spell, not only saving Johnny, but freed Scorpion, Kui Lae, and Jax in the process. He is then seen tending to Johnny's wounds. Twenty years later, Raiden is seen in the Outworld refugee camp where he along with Sonya, Johnny, and Johnny's team are seen talking with Li Mei. They learn that Mileena is in possession of an amulet that gives her immense power. Suspecting the object to be Shinnok's old amulet, he goes off to check on the amulet's security. He then is seen later on communicating with Sonya while confirming with her that the amulet was replaced with a duplicate. Before he can say more, he is then cut-off by some unknown means, leaving Sonya to wonder in ponder. Raiden does not appear again in the story until much later where Bo' Rai Cho is seen waiting for him at the Sky Temple. Bo' Rai Cho informs Raiden his concerns about Shinnok's possible return. Raven goes on to explain that he was caught in a trap by Kano and that getting out required his full attention, being unaware of the events that have already taken place. They proceed to travel to the Jinsei chamber, where Raiden goes to recover his strength. As they enter, Raiden hopes to turn the situation around with Bo' Rai Cho to wonder what he means. Raiden goes on to explain that their comrades and allies are under control of Quan Chi, stating that by capturing Quan Chi alive they can restore all of their former friends and allies back to normal. Raiden then goes to lament over the loss of the Earth warriors during Shao Kahn's invasion, especially those of Liu Kang and Kung Lao. He goes off in a melancholic tone where he claims that the both of them were like sons, and that he would move the heavens to bring them back. The story then goes to a flashback twenty five years ago with Lao and Kang still alive while assisting Raiden in freeing the Shaolin. As Raiden is recovering, he notices a large shock and notices a large hole above the Jinsei chamber as he sees Bo' Rai Cho on the ground being dragged off. As Raiden makes it above ground, he sees Shinnok has returned and is draining Bo's life force with his amulet along with the revenant versions of Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Smoke, Kitana, and Sindel. Shinnok goes to the Jinsei temple claiming that he will claim Bo' Rai Cho's soul when he dies. Raiden retorts by saying that Cho's soul is too strong for the likes of the Never Land. Kang asks if they can kill him, but Shinnok orders for Raiden to live and that after he takes over the Jinsei, he would seal the thunder god just as he did before. Raiden then begins to fight the revenants, eventually facing Lao, who is angered at Raiden for letting him die by Shao Kahn's hand. Raiden defeats Lao, claiming that the former Shaolin deserved a better fate. Then Kang begins to attack Raiden. Raiden claims that this was not Kang's fate, with the former Shaolin mocking the thunder god by asking him if he could still see the future. Raiden tells his former student that he knows what should be done, with Kang claiming that he was put to death due to his actions. Th thunder god then tells Liu that his death was an accident that haunted him, with the former MK champion saying that he would help Shinnok end the Gods. The two fight, and Raiden is victorious over his former friend and student. Raiden goes to the Jinsei chamber in an attempt to stop Shinnok, but sees that Shinnok has already caught and captured Cage and Cassie. Cassie Cage along with Johnny Cage are now captive with Shinnok claiming the end of the world, but Raiden tells him that there are still warriors left that oppose him. After Raiden knocks out Shinnok, he urges the freed Cassie to take him to the Jinsei in order to purify it. The purification succeeds, and Raiden is then last seen being tended to by Kung Jin. After the post-credits, Raven is seen in the Never Land. Due to cleansing the Jinsei from Shinnok, he has now adopted a much more darker persona. He appears before the new rulers of the Never Never Land, Adolf Ackermann and Clurkicus, and threatens them by stating that he would no longer stand by and watch Earth so on the defensive. He would from now on seek and destroy all who threaten Earth with no mercy or remorse. He then leaves the severed and served, yet still-living head of Shinnok on the ground to make his point, and disappears in a flash of lightning, leaving Adolf and Clurkicus to ponder in thought. The prologue of Mortal Kombat 12 shows what happened after Shinnok's defeat but before X'''s epilogue. The new dark Raiden is now shown torturing Shinnok while the Dark Lord dares to crack jokes on our boy (Shinnok: What say you, Raiden? Raven: What??? Shinnok: 50 Shades of teh Thunder God.). Noticing that the Thunder God now wears his very own amulet, Shinnok taunts Raiden that he finally embraces "the truth" he was cast out for speaking (something which is actually true). Raiden replies that the only truth he embraces is that showing mercy to those who threaten Earth is pointless and he vows to preemptively and easily destroy Earth's enemies, beginning with Shinnok's head herself. The Thunder God then proceeds to decapitate Shinnok with a blade construct. Raiden then serves the Dark Lord's head on the table at the Jinsei. After Raiden leaves the Jinsei to play some poker, Shinnok's mamma and the Keeper of Time, Queen Almeida approaches Shinnok's head and states that Raiden has upset the balance of time and that this is not her son's fate. She then claims she will reverse the history of man, pluck Raven's eyes out and rip his tongue, make him slave to gravity. Raiden would lead the Special Forces (not Special ed Forces) on their preemptive attack on the Never Land. Cassie and the rest of the Special Forces began their attack on the inside of Shinnok's Temple, while Raiden provides the distraction. After the Forces of Light destroy the temple, he quickly teleports all of them back to America. More to be added... Alignment Raiden is good, although in ''Deception and Armageddon, he is been depicted as an angry and vengeful god who almost killed Shujinko for endangering Earth (in other words, he is tired of humans putting the world in frequent danger, and he wants Earth to "stay safe"). This is mostly because of the corruption that happened to him after he sacrificed himself in the fight with Onaga. As of the Great Battle, he appears to have been restored to the side of good by Fujin and Kung Lao. Interestingly, his MK1 ending also humorously depicted him inviting other gods to compete in Mortal Kombat, and it resulted in the destruction of Earth (however, this was before his role as a mentor to the heroes had been established and the ending is non-canon). In MK9, Raiden appears in his original form, although his "Evil Raiden" outfit is his alternate costume. In the ending of MKX, Raiden appears in his "Evil" self when speaking with the new rulers of Hell, Adolf Ackermann and Clurkicus. In MK12, it can indeed be seen Raiden was "evil" before his entire existence was erased by Queen Almeida. Films Mortal Kombat film In the first Mortal Kombat movie, Raiden is portrayed by Christopher Lambert and remains the guiding god of thunder, bent on doing all within his power to help the warriors of Earth gain victory in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Raiden also possesses a sense of humour which the other characters seem not to share, often prompting him to apologise after making dry remarks. According to the film, Raiden is forbidden from directly interfering in the tournament, an idea that wasn't even used in the games clearly. Quotes *''"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! So why don't you show me what you plan to do about?"'' *''"The planets are in constant flux. They shift and change like an endless dream. Shao Kahn's defeat should've marked our victory against a threatened merge of Earth and Outworld. Instead, it heralded a new struggle for independence."'' *''"Your invasion in Earth violated the rules of Mortal Kombat, Shao Kahn. Your Tarkatan teams has been routed by the Forces of Light. Even now, your allies desert you."'' *''"Earth will never succumb to the forces of darkness, Quan Chi. Now, you will face the judgement of the Elder Gods."'' *''"Superman! He's gone. Shao Kahn's throne room."'' *''"The planets have been restored."'' *''"If you are anything like Shao Kahn, you will find no refuge here, your fate will be decided by the Elder Gods."'' *''"Your last opponent was Tarkatan. He was born with AIDS. (Shang Tsung in the background yells: BARAKA!)"'' *''"He represents Outworld, and had you lost, the Emperor, Shao Kahn, would come one step closer to physically absorbing our world into his ass."'' *''"The Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to give Earth a chance to defend itself. But if we lose this time, Shao Kahn will conquer all to his ass."'' *''"He's nothing."'' *''"No. You will not be the one to challenge Shang Tsung."'' *''"You allowed them to escape."'' *''"In my visions, Shao Kahn becomes a barry. He destroys all life in Maya Bi!"'' *''"I know it is you, Kung Lao. The Shaolin monks chose Liu Kang to represent your order in this tournament."'' *''"Spare Sub-Zero's life and I will request that the Elder Gods return the Shirai-Ryu to the planet of mortals."'' *''"Despite my efforts, my vision has come to pass. An unlucky end, he once defended Earth from the Never Never Land armies of Shinnok and Quan Chi".'' *''"As the new rulers of the Never Land, heed me: No longer will I simply defend Earth. I will seek out and destroy all who threaten it. No mercy will be shown. No quarter given. (Reaches into his gay (like he is) bag and throws down on the floor the still-living head of Shinnok) Shinnok was an Elder God; impossible to kill. There are fates worse than death!"'' *''"No, Steven - I have struck a deal with the Emperor: Shao Kahn will honour Earth's independence when his forces have won."'' *''"Be silent, Shinnok!"'' *''"Reveal the location of Queen Almeida's Keep!"' *''"You fear nothing, Geras?"'' *''"There ARE fates worse than death!"'' *''"We will combine our powers, Liu Kang! Only then can we defeat Almeida."'' *''"I will not fail in your destruction!"'' *''"Not unless you are different."'' Powers and abilities Raiden is extremely powerful, being a god of thunder and can use lightning as his weapon, able to fire it as concentrated blasts or torrents. He can also fly, and one of his attacks is to fly at his opponent and drive them into walls. Raiden can also become ethereal, allowing him to teleport and possess a lightning staff that he can use to fight with. Despite being a god, he is not invincible and has his limits, though it does not seem as if he can ever be fully killed, like most (if not all) other gods. Raiden, unlike most other gods, loses his powers when he enters a planet that is not native to him, but he will regain them when he leaves. He can also take on a mortal form so as to be allowed to take part in the Mortal Kombat tournaments. The thunder god is also gifted with foresight, and has the ability to see the future in his dreams or he simply views it when he looks into his amulet. Journal Entry The God of Thunder returns to Earth after the defeat of Shao Kahn, but finds a new threat when Shinnok's forces led by Quan Chi, attack the Elder Gods. With the heavens in disarray, Raiden exists as one of the last Gods of Earth. He must come to the aid of his elders and put an end to Shinnok's evil villainous reign of his ancient enemy. Trivia *He is the main protagonist of Mortal Kombat 9, and a co-protagonist of Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe. *In MK 9, if Raiden is using his "Evil Raiden" costume, his teleport will be red instead of white. *He is called "Gay-Den" by Baraka. **For that reason, according to Baraka, he dose not order food from the sithy Chick-Fil-A. *Raiden's nickname 'Raven' is actually a name of Tekken character; Raven, and it's also a bird's name. *In the MK 9 arcade ladder, Raiden appears in eight endings, including his own. This is more than any other character in the game. *His rapping background was a disco hall, and his opponents were General Joe Valirover, the Demon sorcerer Quan Chi, the evil God of Darkness Shinnok, and a Mob boss Vito Corleone. *While Raiden only stood with his "evil Raven" persona in the original timeline for about one year or two, Raiden existed as his "evil Raiden" for about four years in the current timeline before being erased from existence completely by Queen Almeida, serving as the first God ever to be erased from history which really shows how powerful just Almeida is. **Lincoln Clay shared the same fate as Raiden, although he is no God, but a mere, pesky human mortal. *One of Raiden's newest and top quotes "there are fates worse than death" couldn't be more truthful, for he is a lot worse than being dead; he doesn't even exist anymore. Gallery Raiden's_fly_move.png|Raven using his fly move. Raiden_arguin'_with_Heihachi.jpg|Raiden arguing with Mishima. Evil_Riedn.jpg|Raiden's evil form. I_want_ya_for_Earth.jpg|Raiden poster. Raiden_punishing_humans.png|Raiden about to punish humans. Raiden_bio.png|Raven's bio in Deception. Raiden_art.jpg|A great art of Raiden. Shinnok_staring_at_Raiden.png|Lord Shinnok evilly staring at Raven. Category:MK Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Scary! Category:Gods Category:Immortal Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Old Farts Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Lords Category:Supreme Deities Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deleted characters Category:Dictator Category:Martial Artist